


Too Much Coffee Whatzit

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse, Too Much Coffee Man comics
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is that costumed creature?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Coffee Whatzit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at slayerverse100: Too much caffeine

“Giles, I can’t tell. Is it a demon?” Buffy pointed down Sunnydale’s main drag, to a figure walking, well jittering might have been a more accurate description, toward the Espresso Pump.

“Hmmm?” Giles looked up. Blinked. Rubbed his glasses and blinked again. “Um, demons don’t usually wear spandex long johns.”

“Neither do humans.”

It looked something like a man, although one with bugged-out eyes, dressed all in red with a coffee cup on its head. While they looked at it, uncertain what to do, a high-pitched squeal pierced the night.

“Oh God, Andrew is running straight toward it.” Giving Giles a look, she added, “I suppose I have to save him?”

“Um, from kissing its feet?”

“Ewww,” was Buffy’s battle-cry as she ran into the fray and pulled Andrew away from the whatever-it-was.

“Hey,” Andrew shouted, struggling to get away. By the time they’d looked up, it was gone. Andrew’s eyes were wide with joy as he asked, “Did you see him? I can’t believe I got to meet Too Much Coffee Man!”

“Huh?” Buffy asked. “That wasn’t a demon?”

“Demon?” Andrew snorted. “Didn’t you recognize him? He’s from this comic strip, well really he’s got his own book now…”

As Buffy looked over with a desperate stare, Giles backed away swiftly and silently. Demons he knew how to defeat; geeks on the other hand…


End file.
